In recent years, there has been an increased demand for microwave antennas capable of receiving direct broadcast signals (DBS) from satellites in stationary earth orbit. Currently, it is necessary for such antennas to be about eight feet in diameter for receiving relatively low power signals in the four to six gigaHertz (C-Band) frequency range. Conventionally, such antennas are exposed and adjustably mounted on posts, tripods or other supporting structures, often in the backyard of a home.
Because of their size and construction, currently available antennas present an unsightly appearance. As a result, many communites have enacted zoning ordinances prohibiting or restricting their installation. Unfortunately, the transmission of signals in the aforementioned frequency band requires relatively large antennas, and this, in turn, requires relatively large supporting framework in order to enable the antenna to withstand imposed wind loads.
In recent years, some success has been realized in transmitting signals at a frequency of twelve gigaHertz in the Ku Band from satellites in geosynchronous, or stationary earth, orbit. The higher transmission frequency enables signals to be transmitted at higher wattage, and this, in turn, permits the signals to be received by smaller antennas. For example, such signals can be received by antennas having a diameter of as small as 1.2 meters.